Torchwood's Revenge
by Ohmeoh
Summary: He can't die, He has lost everything he has ever held dear to him. With nothing left to loose what more is there for him to do? The painful thoughts that roam in his head and dreams only makes things worse. Captain Jack Harkness has given up on life. He has nothing to fight for anymore...or so he thinks.


Prologue

The dark cloudy sky gloomed over Cardiff, Wales area. The moon was hidden behind large black storm clouds. A wildly fierce storm was on its way. The wind speeds had already picked up, easily knocking over tables and signs outside stores around town. The street lights had flickered on and off. It didn't take long until the electricity cut out completely. Within a few minutes the sky let loose. Rain began to pour down hard as hail. Also lighting began to strike continuously over the sky. At some moments the lighting struck low toward the ground. This was leading to a great chance that the electric flow may hit something forming an enormous issue to arise.

A shadowy figured was outside. His body was firm in place. He had a black cloak on him, the hood pulled over his face along with his hands clasped together. This weather seemed to not affect him one bit. No one was in sight besides him. He called out in a deep voice above the howling wind, "Like a great storm destroys everything its it path...All can be rebuilt, just as darkness consumes all light...You can fight back. Not all is as it seems for darkness is only the beginning" With these strange words the lightning crashed down hitting a tree. A huge spark lit up and the tree caught instantly on fire. The raging fire roared as it took over the tree, the rain was helping to take it out shadowy figure started away unseemly shocked or momentarily surprised by the sudden event. As he started to walk away against the winds pull he had no problems. Within a blink it was as though he had suddenly vanished from sight. The man was gone, not a single trace of him remained to show that he was there.

Chapter One- Darkness

The sun rose over Cardiff, the storm had finally passed but it left many things to ruin. Many teams of worker where busy removing fallen trees and rubbish that fell during the night. Casualty's where at a low of 10, plus 2 deaths. Things weren't looking up around the area, even with the sun up clouds still loomed over the sky in some areas. As if a threat saying it was coming back.

Near the out skirts of Cardiff in the forest range of the territory there was a large house. Its walls on the outside had lush green plants growing up the sides engulfing the brick work underneath. The windows where clear of all the plants. In front of the house leading up to it was a bridge that crossed over a steady stream which flowed underneath. The surrounding area gave off a peaceful warmth that made you feel overly relax and happy.

Captain Jack Harkness had moved here six months ago after the encounter with the alien creature "456." This creature had not only caused so many to die, it took away Jacks true love. Ianto Jones. The alien had released a toxin in the air of the building that the two men had been in. Jack had nothing to fear, he couldn't die. As for Ianto, it was different. Ianto had breathed it in. Jack could only stay there helplessly watching his dearest friend die in his arms. Everyday this memory haunted and stung Jacks heart as if a spear was being repeatedly stabbed into his body. The largest pain that killed him inside was the fact Ianto had told Jack in his dyeing words "I love you." Jack had only told him to save his breath, he never got to tell Ianto how he truly felt about him. He was so scared and full of emotions he lost every chance in his life to let the most important person in his life his thoughts.

The inside of the house had an old ancient kind of feel to it. The wooden floors where old but still had good shape to them. The furniture was newer, everything was obviously kept well. There was no dust on items and the area was kept clean of clutter. upstairs laid several bedrooms. In the master room Jack was asleep in his bed. He was in a king bed, his sheets where the ones that him and Ianto used on their special night. There was one large window that was covered with a curtain causing the room to be darkened. Air in the room felt stuffy, it seemed as if Jack had never left his room and spent all his days curled in the bed within the dark.


End file.
